


Chloe annoys Max

by LIS4Life



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIS4Life/pseuds/LIS4Life
Summary: Basically Chloe annoying Max.





	Chloe annoys Max

"Max!" Chloe called from the cab of her rusted truck. "Get in!" 

"Hey, Chloe!" Max walked around to the right side of the truck and got in. "How are you?"

Chloe was watching Victoria, and she couldn't help wondering why her and Max were spending so much time together. Was she jealous?

"Chloe?" Chloe turned around. "Yeah, Super Max?"  
"How are you?"  
Chloe thought for a brief second then replied, " I've got the most badass superhero in my truck, what do you think?" Before Max could answer there was a knock on Chloe's window.  
" Excuse me? Could you move your bucket of rust, its blocking my car?!"  
Chloe turned and saw no one other than Miss Victoria Chase herself. Then attempted to reply.  
"Uh-well--uh-" That was a shitty ass attempt to respond. It wasn't normal for Chloe to act like this and Max knew it. Victoria looked over and saw Max.  
"Oh. Max! Hey! Umm-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were friends with her. My bad." And she walked away. "Max.....what the fuck was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"Don't fucking play dumb with me."  
"Well--um-uh-I-she-and....yeah." Max sighed as she gave up trying to explain why Victoria was being nice.  
"Ahhhhh. I see. My little Maxi-pad has finally grown up! Eh? Ehhhh?" Chloe asked while nudging Max.  
"What? You gettin' some action?"  
Chloe asked while- to her delight- making Max blush.  
"No! Chloe! No. I-we-friends. Yeah that--yeah friends."  
"English. It's hard ain't it darlin'?"  
"Sh-Shut up!" Max replied weakly.  
"You totally have the hots for her!"  
"N-no I-I don't. I-Just-We--No! Just friends, Chloe! Just friends!"  
"Mhm...Sure Maxie whatever you say!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Like I said! Whatever you say, Maxie."  
"I swear!" Max held her hands like she was force chocking the bluenette. "Ughchksld!!" Max tried to yell at Chloe but decided to yell gibberish.  
"Use the force, Luke!" Chloe said while imitating Darth Vader.  
"Uuuggghhhh!"  
"You know ya love meh!"  
"Unfortunately."


End file.
